1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to queueing application windows. More particularly, it pertains to rapid toggling of application windows to the forefront of a monitor, such as a computer or TV monitor.
2. Background Art
A single window within a television screen is currently available, as are multiple windows from different video sources. There is a need in the art for a system and method which allows a user to display a plurality of visual frames, some of which may be hidden from view, in a user defined sequential order and to generate audio from the window or frame having focus, or from an entirely different window or frame either in or not in the sequential order of display, thus enabling a user to view one or a plurality of windows of visual displays in sequence while selectively listening to the audio signal for a display in focus or from a different audio source.
Users of computers typically run several window applications at the same time, and need to go from one window to another. This is fine when both windows are visible, but when a window is obscured either partially or entirely by another window, it is more difficult to find and move control to the obscured window.
Similarly, emerging technologies provide for use of television monitors as computer monitors, and windows containing, for example, a plurality of video displays, on such TV monitors may be subject to the same difficulties. With Internet computing increasing in popularity, increasing use of TV's as personal computer input/output devices appears inevitable. There is a need in the art for a system and method for facilitating use of a TV monitor as a computer display device, and as a combined TV and computer display device, which facilitates user defined, sequential display of application and/or video display windows.
The process of changing control involves moving the mouse to the desired window and clicking on the window to bring it to the forefront and give it control It is sometimes required that one or more windows be moved, minimized, or enlarged before the desired window is brought into view to accept the mouse and respond to a click. This takes time and may take several mouse movements.
Different application suites and operating systems require different mouse button clicks and locations to click. For example, a window may require that the mouse be positioned on a specific area of the window in order for a single left button click to bring it to the forefront, and some don't.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a system and method for bringing a desired window to the forefront of a TV monitor display without requiring that the mouse or other pointing or selection device be physically moved to the desired window.